Love Live! Megamax! (Season 3)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Continuation after the ending of Love Live! Ultimax! As Arata and his friends went their separate paths to follow their dreams or to change their life but Arata had come across his father after so many years. Arata and his father are having a rivalry gang war as his father would harass Riko whenever there is a chance. Arata met new friends and traveled across the ocean with Riko.
1. Chapter 1:- Worsen

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 1:- Worsen

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: Dark Darker, Yet Darker - SharaX

Arata: Dad. What are you doing here?

?: I'm not your father anymore, Arata. I'm your former father so just call me by my name "Nada Ayumi".

Arata: Alright then. Why are you here and what do you want, Ayumi?

Ayumi: I came to visit since I was told that you were here.

Arata: Now that you saw me, why don't you move on and leave?

Ayumi: Leave? Haha, nono~ I'm here to see your lovely girlfriend~

Arata: How do you know about her?

Ayumi: Your mother talks. Your grandmother too. Come on now, why don't you just let me see her? It's a bar, right? It's not like I'll do anything bad there but have a few drinks, besides I'm paying.

Arata: I really would not like you to come to the bar. -As soon as Arata said that, Ayumi got up close to Arata and had a knife up his throat-

Ayumi: Stop being such a stubborn brat and just take me to the damn bar!

Arata: Fine. -He would sigh as he was angry but he had no choice but to bring Ayumi to the bar, as they walked, they both then entered the bar as it was filled with bikers, gang members, office workers and middle aged men with a few women, as Ayumi entered the bar, he was amazed by the sight of it as it had a second floor as well, he then went to the bartender to have a drink as Arata then entered the bar as he looked furious, a few guys and girls approached Arata as they were worried-

Guy 1: Arata-san, what's wrong?

Girl 1: W-What happened to your neck? It's bleeding..

Arata: The man who just entered, he's my father but he's not anymore.

Guy 2: He's your father but he's not?

Girl 2: I think he meant his ex-dad!

Guy 2: Ah that would make sense, what would you like us to do, Arata-san?

Arata: If he causes anyone problem or causes a ruckus, kill him on sight. -The group of people then nodded as they went back to their seats and continued having their drinks while they watched Ayumi from a distance as the man was drinking a small glass of wine, footsteps of someone's shoes could be heard as Ayumi turned, his eyes widened at the sight of a girl who's hair was bright brown and had gold eyes, she had worn a white shirt with a black tie and skirt and had a bluish-black vest with a flower pattern on its left corner, as Ayumi saw the girl walk down the stairs, he saw her approaching to Arata and spoke out to Arata as she held his hand and kissed him on the lips softly-

Ayumi: -He'd then whisper to himself as he turned back to the bartender- Son of a bitch, to think he got a girl who's that gorgeous. Well, it looks like I'm gonna take her with me.

Riko: What happened to you neck? -She got slightly worried as she placed a finger on the cut on Arata's neck-

Arata: My father is here.

Riko: He is? Should I go greet him?

Arata: No. It's for your own good because he's the reason for this little cut here. He threatened me to bring him here and so that he can see you. He's a dangerous man.

Riko: A-Alright.. I won't go and see him. I'll be upstairs with the others, okay? -Arata nodded as he kissed her cheek as Riko went upstairs, as she was walking upstairs, Ayumi approached to Arata-

Ayumi: Was that the girl that you're dating?

Arata: Yes, why do you want to know?

Ayumi: Just a little curious is all. What's upstairs? -He was about to go upstairs as Arata blocked his path- Am I not allowed to go upstairs?

Arata: Reservations and private members are only allowed to go upstairs.

Ayumi: Private members, huh? Move aside kid, I wanna see. -He then pushed Arata to the side with force and as soon as he took one step up, everyone at the ground floor got up from their seats and pointed their guns at him, even the bartender- Oh? You got your own team of bootleg members, huh?

Guy 1: Hey! We ain't bootleg! We owe Arata-san our lives! He taught us many things in the past and we owe it to him, so why don't ya get off of that step and get the hell outta here?! -He yelled as he loaded the shotgun and pointed it at Ayumi as Ayumi clicked his tongue and put his hands and slowly walked to the door- Yeah! That's right! Walk out slowly and do as I say and no one gets hurt!

Ayumi: Huh, alright then? -He would then kick the table up high that was in front of him as he quickly opened the door and ran as everyone in the room started shooting at the door and stopped as Arata told them all to go after him, as soon as they all went out to find him, they lost him and were unable to see through the darkness-

Guy 1: I'm sorry Arata-san, we let him get away.

Arata: -He patted the man on the back- Don't worry about it. -All of them would then go back into the bar and fixed what they damaged as the people upstairs were looking downstairs from the balcony as Riko ran down to Arata as she was worried-

Riko: W-What happened?!

Arata: Ayumi got away.

Riko: And you wanted to kill him?

Arata: We didn't have a choice, he could've killed me or you if he had an opportunity. Alright everyone, gather up! -Everyone would then gather around Arata as the ones from upstairs went down to listen what Arata wanted to say- Tomorrow I'll need a group of people to patrol around the town and search for that man, ask the police to help in favor of my name. I'll be heading to Akihabara to find an old friend.

Riko: I-I'm going to! Wherever you go, I'll go too! -Everyone awed at what Riko said as they thought she was cute as Riko became shy as she cling onto Arata's arm and blushed- I-I mean it! So who are we gonna find?

Arata: Shinji-kun and Maki-san.

Riko: Eh? How come we have to find them?

Arata: Shinji-kun has connections with people and for Maki-san..She's a nurse so we could use her help.

Riko: But...Eh? Wait! Why are we doing this?

Arata: To track down Ayumi. My dad. Knowing him, he has a few friends of his own like us so the two of us can't stay here for long but I know how tough these guys are, y'all can beat anything! -Everyone cheered to what Arata said as Arata and Riko then headed upstairs and went into an elevator and went up as the bar was at the ground floor of their apartment-

-As the two got to their new apartment, Riko was hugging onto Arata's body as she snuggled against his back, Arata would then turn and carry her and lifted her up as he then walked to the couch and pinned her on the couch and kissed her lips passionately as they both blushed and smiled at each other-

Arata: You sure you wanna follow me? It'll be dangerous though.

Riko: Yes, I do want to follow you. I feel more safer when I'm with you anyway~ -She blushed as she smiled happily and kissed his nose softly- Besides, I wanna see what Shinji and Maki-san looks like now.

Arata: You already saw what they look like on Facebook and Twitter, even on their Instagram and Snapchat!

Riko: With my own eyes, dummy~ -She'd poke his nose softly as she got up and went to the bedroom to change as she then looked back at Arata and winked at him-

Arata: Oh, you're so lewd~

Riko: I-I'm not lewd!

Arata: Then what was the wink for?

Riko: I-I was just...I was trying to act cute!

Arata: Riko-chan? You're always cute.

Riko: -She'd chuckle as she started undressing herself as she want to go take a bath- I'll go take a bath and you make sure everyone's okay, alright?

Arata: Gotcha. -Riko then went to the bathroom with a towel around her body as Arata went to the computer and looked through the screens as there were security cameras around the bar, as he was watching he saw the people there enjoying themselves while some of them were guarding the door- Such nice people. I should really thank them for risking their lives for our bar.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Director: I THOUGHT THIS SHOW ENDED NOT LONG AGO?!

Assistant Director: Hype train sir. Hype train.


	2. Chapter 2:- Zero To One

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 2:- Zero to One

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: Bonetrousle - Sayonara Maxwell

-In the Nishikino hospital, nurses and doctors were walking around as there were a lot of patients there to be taken care, Maki and Dia were walking together near the entrance of the hospital as they looked to the side and saw Arata and Riko, their eyes widened as they smiled happily and walked up to them and hugged them as they greeted them, Arata then told them about his father as they needed to talk in private, Maki nodded and brought Riko and Arata into her office as Dia went to help out with the other nurses-

Maki: So you need a bit of resistance to take out your dad?

Arata: To sum it up, yeah.

Maki: I'm a doctor, not a gang member.

Arata: But Shinji-kun told me that you took lessons on using guns.

Maki: Damn it! Ugh, fine. What is that you need?

Arata: Is there anyone that you know who we could talk to about my father? He has a problem with me and I can only assume that he wants to do something bad to Riko-chan.

Maki: What makes you say that?

Arata: I saw him eyeing Riko-chan last night and he seemed really eager to talk to her. He also threatened me, as you can see, the scar on my neck here.

Maki: Here, head's up. -She lifted Arata's head and added some medicine and a small band-aid on Arata's neck- You're lucky that you're tough. I'll take a few weeks off to help you guys, I have connections with a few people from around the world. Though they can't meet us here, we have to find them ourselves.

Arata: Oh, thank you so much. Maki-san! I don't know how I can thank you!

Maki: W-Well..T-There is one thing!

Arata: What is it? If it's something that I know, I might be able to get it.

Maki: S-Shinji's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get for his present, what do you think I should get him?

Arata: You.

Maki: E-Eh? You-san?

Arata: Not her! You as in you! Give him yourself and he'd just shatter like butter that was dropped on the floor when it's not frozen.

Maki: What do you mean? I don't understand what you're trying to say you idiot.

Arata: I meant that as his birthday present, why don't you wrap yourself up in some ribbons, be nude-ish and hide in a box, when he opens it and sees you, he'll surely be surprised and you would have fun at night too! Maybe for hours.

Maki: H-How embarrassing but it might just work...How come you know about this present thing?

Riko: -She'd get close to Maki and whisper into her ears as Riko was blushing shyly and was embarrassed-

Maki: Eh?! No way! -Riko then nodded slowly as Maki patted her shoulder- Good for you. Anyways, go to my apartment and I'll see you guys there with Shinji at 4, we'll be travelling tonight so pack your stuff but not too much.

-Arata and Riko nodded as they then left the hospital and went back to their apartment to pack some clothes, as a few hours passed and Arata and Riko went over to Shinji's new apartment, they entered the apartment as it was twice the size than before, Shinji let them in as he would then get a few drinks for them-

Shinji: So I heard you guys opened up a bar together and it's quite famous, huh?

Riko: Oh you should come and visit sometime! In the morning and afternoon it's a cafe and at night it becomes a bar!

Shinji: 24 hour service?

Arata: Closes at 1 A.M.

Shinji: I'll stop by with Nee-chan when we're free. So I heard about your dad, what's going on with him?

Arata: Rival Gang War.

Shinji: Sounds... Legit. So I assume you want me to help you two with this fight and you're trying to gather others from across the world?

Riko: Yes! How did you know?

Shinji: Nee-chan left a message.

Arata: What a great way to spoil the moment of surprise.

-An hour or so passed as Maki came back home as she then quickly said hi to the three and went to pack and change her clothes-

Arata: Anyway, nice apartment. Work it off or?

Shinji: Engagement gift from mom when I proposed to Nee-chan.

Arata: Damn! Your mom sure is kind, how did she take it when you said you two were engaged?

Shinji: Pretty well, Dad was also okay with it.

Riko: What did your father get you for your engagement present?

Shinji: This little thing. -He said as he pointed to the side of the couch as there was a cat bed and inside the bed was a Cheetah cub-

Arata: A...A uh...A cheetah?!

Shinji: Don't worry, I personally train it everyday to not harm anyone we know except intruders of the home.

Riko: Who's gonna take care of it while you guys are gone?

Shinji: We have a maid and a butler who are trained to take care of animals so they can watch over her.

Riko: It's a her? What's her name?

Shinji: Rin. Because Nee-chan thought it would be funny to name after one of her friends and it'll respond whenever you call its name. Rin! -The cub would wake up from the bed and look at Shinji as it looked tired and was half-asleep- You see?

Arata: I can tell that people are gonna have a tough time stealing stuff from you..

Maki: G-Give me at least 20 minutes! -She said as she ran to the bathroom with a towel around her body-

Arata: She's always like this?

Shinji: If we have plans. Sakurauchi, could you do me a favor and help my sister pack and help her do her hair and makeup after she showers?

Riko: Sure. -She'd get up and go to the bedroom to pack Maki's clothes, in awhile Maki ran out of the bathroom and went straight to the bedroom and closed the door as she covered herself in a towel-

Arata: Hehe, I can see why you love her.

Shinji: Why?

Arata: She has a cute butt.

Shinji: She does but is also because she's cute and caring.

Arata: Perfect wife material, huh?

Shinji: Just like Sakurauchi.

Arata: Oh! Did you ask Maki-san about Santa-san?

Shinji: I did. I was hearing stories about a fairy tale.

Arata: Did you tell her that he wasn't real?

Shinji: I didn't. I did not have the guts to break her heart so I just kept quiet and smiled at her.

Arata: Dude.. -In a minute or so, Maki was done as she wore a white dress and had flower clips on her hair-

Shinji: We're just travelling, why do you have to be so fancy?

Maki: I-I wanna look pretty!

Riko: Maki-san does look really cute in that.

Arata: You think? -They all then grabbed their luggage and went to their airport as Shinji had bought all of their tickets beforehand, as they were about to go into the plane, they saw You entering the same plane as she wore a naval uniform- You-chan!

You: Arata-kun! Guys! Hey! You all going to America too?

Arata: We're going to meet a few people there, how about you?

You: Vacation! But my Admiral asked me to wear the uniform their because he said they'll put me in 1st class, oh hey! Join me! There's a lot of seats there!

Maki: Do you really think they'll allow us?

You: Why not? I'm a Captain of the navy! I'm sure they'll listen to a few orders from someone from the army. -A few minutes later the security guards let You and her friends into 1st class as Shinji shook his head slowly and face palmed, thinking that what just happened was unrealistic and unbelievable- We all get to eat whatever we want in here and do whatever we want too! But anyway, whatchu all doing together?

Arata: We're following Maki-san to meet people to help me stop my dad.

You: Ayumi-san is here?! Oh no..

Arata: Yeah.. I assume you know?

You: I've known you since I was a kid so I kinda expected him to return sometime. Hey, let me join you guys! I know my way around Close Quarter Combat!

Riko: Really?

You: Yeah! Martial arts and boxing! I'm not in the navy for nothing, Riko-chan! Yosoro!

Arata: Sure but it'll be a long trip though.

You: Don't worry! I have a month of free time and if we need back up, I can always call for help.

Shinji: Call for help?

You: The Admiral and I are close friends and he gave me a number to call whenever there's trouble, back up will arrive within an hour or two even if its from across the world.

Arata: -He'd scoot over to Riko and whisper to her- Remind me to never piss off You-chan. -Riko would giggle slightly-

-The group traveled all the way to New York City to find 2 people there, as Arata and his friends await the adventure that is ahead of them-

You: Guys, I brought my deck, let's play Vanguard! -Everyone else also cheered as they all took out their decks as well-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Nico! Nico! Nii!

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 3:- Nico! Nico! Nii!

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: Bonetrousle + Megalovania - Hunted

Nico: Took you all long enough!

Maki: Hey, Nico.

Arata: Hey, who's the chipmunk? -He asked the others awkwardly as Riko and You were laughing as they covered their mouths while Shinji was amused by what Arata though he knows Nico-

Nico: Wait! What did I just hear?! What did you call me?! -She went up to Arata and glared at him as Arata looked down and glared back and used his height to his advantage-

Arata: I said, who's the cutie?!

Nico: Oh you did? C-Cutie..You didn't have to- Wait! No! You said something else!

Arata: Alright, fine. Chipmunk.

Nico: I ain't a chipmunk! Who the hell are you?!

Arata: Nada Arata~ One of Maki-san's clients and Riko-chan's boyfriend.

Nico: Who's Riko? -She looked at the back to see a marooned coloured hair girl with gold eyes waving hello to Nico- Oh her. The girl you kissed during the Cultural Festival.

Arata: Yeah, and may I ask where is your lover?

Nico: M-My lover? Ha! You should've known from the beginning on who is my lover! -She pointed at Shinji as the man just looked at her calmly and not care, Nico would then walk up to Shinji and cling onto his leg as she was too short to cling onto his arm- In your face!

Maki: Nico! Get away from him!

Nico: Eh? Why?!

Maki: Just.. Just leave him be!

Nico: I don't want to! He's warm!

Shinji: Right, whatever makes you happy, dude.

Nico: You see! He said it's okay for me to do this!

Maki: Just because he said it's okay does not mean it's okay for me!

Nico: My god, why are you pissed off at me?! You brocon!

Maki: I-I'm not a brocon, you nincompoop of a loli!

Nico: Hey, don't call me a loli!

Arata: Then it's okay to call her a nincompoop then. -You and Riko started bursting out laughing as they were causing a ruckus at the entrance of Newark Airport in New York City, a few minutes later as they all got into a car as Maki drove them to her apartment but Shinji had to sit in the front with Nico as Maki sat at the back as she was pouting and had her arms crossed while she looked outside- So, Nico-chan-senpai, how'd you meet Maki-san?

Nico: We used to go to the same school and were in the same idol group. Now we still get in touch with each other and a few other members but sometimes everyone's busy.

Arata: Huh, you don't say?

Nico: You sure you guys will be alright here? Can anyone of you speak English?

Arata: Maki-san, You-chan, Shinji-kun and I can speak fluent English. Riko-chan's a derp. -He would then get hit on the shoulder by Riko lightly as he looked back at Riko and chuckled as he hugged her tightly- But she knows how to write.

Riko: I can speak English too!

Arata: Sure you can, anyone who is reading this right now is reading it in English but in reality you're speaking Japanese. You gotta remember that this show is gonna get subtitled by a few people.

Riko: W-What? Eh? What do you mean?

Arata: There's my Riko-chan. -He patted her head softly-

-In half an hour as they all arrived to Nico's apartment building, they all took an elevator up as Maki is still not talking to Nico, when they reached the apartment, Nico's apartment was just as big as Maki and Shinji's apartment-

Nico: You guys are staying here for 2 days, right? You don't wanna go around the city and look around?

Riko: I think I'll go look around.

You: Me too! But let's unpack for now and then we can go!

Riko: Okay. -As the two unpacked for a moment, they waved goodbye to the group and went to walk around the city-

Nico: The next trip is Berlin, right?

Shinji: You're joining us right?

Nico: Hell yeah! Get to see Eli and make fun of her.

Maki: You can't make fun of her for having a boyfriend when you're single.

Nico: Goddamn it! It's not fair that she has a boyfriend while I don't!

Arata: Maybe Americans are not into lolis like the Japanese are.

Nico: That sounds really racist!

Arata: I'm just saying but it's not racist or anything.

Nico: Hmph! Stupid!

-Arata would then get a phone call from You as he then answered it as he then dropped the phone and was in shock-

Shinji: What's up with the sudden drama?

Maki: Part of the show I guess.

Nico: What's wrong?!

Arata: RIKO-CHAN IS MISSING AND YOU-CHAN CAN'T FIND HER!

Maki: In just three minutes? Wow, Riko-san must be a pro at hiding.

Nico: I'll get the guns prep.

Shinji: I'll prepare the drinks and snacks for our trip.

Maki: I'll get the ammunition ready..

-In a matter of minutes, Shinji was carrying a basket of food and drinks and had a large gym bag with all the guns that was prepared by Nico and ammunition by Maki as the group all wore black and white as they tried to imitate the men in black-

Arata: Nailed it.

Nico: We nailed nothing, we looking nothing like Will Smith in a black suit and you're not even dark skinned!

Arata: I meant the clothes!

Nico: You're wearing a white T-shirt with a black vest and black shorts with sneakers on! And the shirt says "I LIKE TRAINS!", what is the big idea?!

Arata: I do like trains, they're cool and fast, besides. I didn't bring my suit with me.

Shinji: At least Nee-chan brought mine just in case.

Maki: I knew you'd look good in that. -She got close to Shinji as he smiled and held her hand-

Nico: Yuck, incest.

Maki: Shut up!

Arata: Alright! Where do we go and find Riko-chan? Damn it, I did not think this through..

-The four of them took an elevator and went down, as they were in the elevator, the song "Imperial March" from Family Guy's star wars elevator music was playing, after they reached the ground floor, they all went around and asked the people around if they had seen anyone who looks like this Inserts picture of Riko, You-chan yelled out to the group as she heard someone saying that a girl who looks like Riko had entered a 10 star hotel with a group of men-

Arata: My god, we gotta save her!

You: But can you wait?

Arata: Why?!

You: I called for back up, they'll be here in an hour.

Arata: Ugh.. -He'd sigh as he face palmed-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: Shinji! Are you single?

Shinji: I'm sorry but I'm engaged.

Nico: You're 20 years old and engaged?! Crap.. She's 25 and she doesn't even have a boyfriend


	4. Chapter 4:- Diesel

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 4:- Diesel

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: BONESCUFFLE - DM DOKURO

-Minutes came by as the Hotel was surrounded by soldiers in white and blue armor as they are all special water task forces that was ordered to assist Watanabe You in any situation-

Maki: You-san, you and your men stay out here and provide cover from the outside and make sure no one enters the hotel.

You: Yosoro~!

-Arata, Maki, Shinji and Nico then went into the hotel and asked the people working if they had seen Riko, some mentioned they were at the top floor restaurant, the group then ran to the elevator and went up to the top floor, as they were in the elevator, they were loading their weapons , Shinji put on a sort of gauntlet on his right hand as he pressed a button, a riot shield came out from the sides of the gauntlet, as the elevator door opened, the four had to hide at the corners of the elevator as they were being shot at-

Nico: Jeez, when you said a fight, I thought you meant in game and not in real life!

Arata: It's okay Nico-chan-senpai! -He patted her head on the head as he quickly pressed a button and the doors closed- M-Maki-san? What are you doing?

Maki: If they wanna use real weapons then so be it. -She took out a Rocket Launcher from the bag and held it up with two hands as she squatted down and was ready to shoot- Open the doors! Shinji, cover me! This thing's heavy! -Arata opened the door as he pressed a button while Shinji got next to Maki and covered her front with the shield, as the guys in front stopped shooting, Shinji quickly moved as Arata covered Nico's ears and Maki fired at them, as the missile hit the wall, it exploded as millions of air soft pellets hit everyone except the ones in the elevator, Maki would then drop the launcher as she was breathing heavily, Shinji put the launcher back into the bag and helped his sister up as Arata and Nico went ahead to find Riko-

Nico: I thought were using real weapons!

Arata: These are weapons! Just much more safer than the ones those guys were using. -He took out a model of an M4 as he ran to a door at the end of the hallway with Nico as she had a knife and a Glock with her, Arata would then kick the door down as he aimed the gun at a bald man who was sitting down on a chair, drinking wine as Riko was sitting across the dining table- What in the world? Riko-chan!

Riko: A-Arata!

Arata: Why didn't you stay by You-chan's side?!

Riko: I-I'm sorry but I got lost but this man asked me to join him in lunch and he speaks Japanese too!

Arata: Oh really now- Eek! -As he turned to see the bald man, Arata was getting nervous as the man looked exactly like Saitama from One Punch Man- U-Um excuse me, may I ask what is your name?

?: -He got up and shook Arata's hand and smiled- Vin Diesel, pleasure to meet ya.

Arata: Oh thank god.

Diesel: I'm sorry that my men had to shoot you guys back there, they're very cautious to intruders and I asked her to join me because she seemed lost.

Arata: Ah alright, thank you for taking care of her.

Nico: Arata? We got a problem.

Arata: What's up? -He'd gasp as the two looked down from the window of the dining room and saw that policemen were surrounding the hotel and were surrounding You's forces- We gotta back her up.

Nico: No no, I think she's alright.

Arata: What? Why?

Nico: Maki and Shinji are down there, looks like they're talking to them.

Arata: Then we'll leave too and hope to never come back and it seems like you have to move.

Nico: Move?

Arata: You gotta move countries and go back to living in Japan now~ Who knows, they might ban ya!

Nico: What the hell?! Hell no! Hey!

Arata: No time to chat! -He then ran as he grabbed Riko and carried her with one hand- Let's go and I'm not gonna let you go, Riko-chan!

Riko: Okay..

Arata: Shortcut! -He said as he pointed the stairs-

Nico: It says "Exit" you dumbass! We're taking the elevator!

Arata: What if the string snaps on us?!

Nico: Stop being such a girl! -They would then get into the elevator and went down, as they arrived down, Arata quickly ran into a Van with a few of You's soldiers inside- Wait, where are we going?!

You: Don't worry, I Watanabe You had prepared a carrier and a battleship for us to travel to Berlin by boat! Yosoro! -She saluted as the soldiers in the van clapped and cheered for You-

Riko: W-Where's Shinji and Maki-san?

You: On top the van.

-They were being chased by a large number of policemen in their cars as they had their sirens on, Shinji tried slowing them down by shooting air soft pellets at their tires as Maki was doing the same, as the van stopped, everyone got out quickly and ran to the Carrier that was waiting for them, as the police had arrived, they all got out of their car and pointed their guns but they didn't fire as You's battleship cannons were pointing at the policemen and hundreds of crewmen were out with their guns pointing at the soldiers as well, the carrier and the battleship then moved and headed straight for Europe-

Riko: W-What about our clothes?

You: I got them!

Nico: My furniture, my stuff!

You: They're being transferred over to your parent's home.

Nico: My parents- no no no no no no! Please tell me you're joking!

You: A navy-men never jokes!

Maki: You have secrets in your drawers or something?

Nico: Adult stuff!

Arata: Adult stuff-oh! Oh! Oh...Oh?

Riko: -She knew Arata was slightly turned on as she then pouted and frowned as Arata turned to look at Riko as he lifted up her chin slightly and kissed her lips gently- J-Jeez...You're such a cheater..

Shinji: Adult stuff, huh? I'm surprised.

Nico: I'm an adult and a girl too! I have needs, you know?!

Maki: By doing it to yourself or...?

Nico: -She blushed madly as she looked irritated-

You: It's okay, Nico-san. You'll have a new home in Tokyo as I have asked a few men to prepare a brand new apartment for you, it'll just be as big as the one you stayed in.

Nico: Really?!

You: Yes!

Nico: Alright!

-Hours came by on the Carrier Ryoujou as Maki and Shinji shared a room together while Riko and Arata also shared a room together whilst Nico had to share a room with You. Shinji was sleeping as Maki would constantly glance over at Shinji as she wanted to sleep with him since it was cold while Riko and Arata were already sleeping together happily and Nico had to sleep alone while You was in the bridge-

Shinji: Nee-chan, if you wanna come over, you can just come over. You don't have to ask.

Maki: I-I didn't say I want to come over! Wh-What makes you think I wanna come over?!

Shinji: Alright then. Good night. -Maki then blushed as she got slightly irritated as she would then sleep next to Shinji on the bed as she hugged him from behind, Shinji would smile softly-

Maki; Dummy..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: I don't understand this series, I thought was suppose to be a highschool romance series and how come it became a random gang war series?!

Maki: Ask the writer.

Nico: I can't! I'm a fictional character!

Maki: Then stop complaining and deal with it, we're getting paid for being part of the series, the direction and music is good and you get to see my brother anyway.

Nico: Yeah but what's your relationship with your brother? You guys seem awfully close than regular siblings.

Maki: It's normal you idiot!

Nico: I'm not an idiot you tomato head!


	5. Chapter 5:- The one with Bad Directions

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 5:- The one with bad directions

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: Megalovania - Sayanora Maxwell

-The small group had arrived to Berlin as the battleship and carrier were at the fishing docks of Berlin, many of the civilians and fishermen were wondering why there were military ships there but they didn't want to pry into the story so they kept quiet and not ask, Arata and his friends were walking around the city as they were looking for Ayase Eli-

Nico: I don't see Eli! We even went to the university to find her and they said there's no such person as an Ayase Eli!

Arata: My bad, we were suppose to go to Russia and not Germany.

Nico: Are you freaking kidding me, Arata?!

Arata: I am not kidding, because it says so on my "To Do" list here. -He showed his phone screen to Nico as it said "Go to Russia to find Ayase Eli." .

Nico: Ugh... -She face palmed and sighed-

You: Should we go to Russia now or?

Maki: I think we should go another time because I just found somebody here who could help us.

Shinji: It's a very popular person too.

Arata: Oh! Oh! Let me guess! Is it Hitler! It's gotta be Adolf Hitler!

Shinji: Dude, he's dead.

Arata: So? Someone could have the same name as him!

Maki: And that person with the same name would most likely be dead too or in prison.

Riko: So who did you guys found?

?: Hello! So-Sonoda Umi! My name is Sonoda Umi, pleasure to meet you all.

-Arata, Riko, You and Shinji introduced themselves to Umi-

Nico: You're joking right?

Maki: What?

Nico: What is she gonna do?! Scold the bad guys until they cry?

Maki & Umi: Yes.

Nico: Oh, my god... We'll be so screwed with this bootleg of a team!

Umi: I actually have my bow and arrows so I can shoot.

Nico: Thank god you have something special with you!

Shinji: You'll be joining us right, Sonoda-san?

Umi: Yes, if it is a request from my junior, I cannot decline as she has helped me for years now.

Shinji: Nee-chan helped out a lot of her seniors, huh? Interesting.

Maki: W-What? Of course I would help my friends out!

Shinji: But to what extend?

Maki: To any extend you dummy!

Shinji: Then would you help me out if I asked you to?

Maki: O-Of course I would, you're my brother after all..

Shinji: To..Any extend? -He asked in a low tone voice as he got close to Maki and lifted her chin up and looked down at her eyes closely as Maki was blushing madly and her heart was beating rapidly-

Maki: Ye-Yes...To any extend..

Arata: Guys, I'm sorry but we support you two and all but it may be uncomfortable for some people to see you two...Going at it.. -Maki and Shinji would then back away slowly as they were embarrassed- Umi-chan-senpai, are you sure you wanna join us? People may die you know?

Umi: Yes, I am aware of the situation you guys are in. Since Maki-chan told me everything and I volunteered to help you all, and it's also because I have nothing to do~

Arata: Ah alright! Thank you for helping us.

Umi: Not at all.

Riko: Arata? Wanna walk around the city before we go?

Arata: Sure but you better not get lost this time.

Riko: I-I'm not gonna get lost! I think..Maybe not this time since I'm with you.

You: Alright, Umi-san. Let me show you around the carrier and where you would be sleeping.

Umi: Ah alright, thank you. -She followed You to the carrier as Maki and Shinji went out together as Nico followed the two as she did not want the siblings to get too touchy to each other-

Shinji: I'm surprised we don't have to fight or anything while we're here.

Maki: It's Germany, not Israel..

Shinji: I know but what are the odds, right? -As the three of them were walking down the street, they saw that there was a parade as there were a few dozen of old Panzers, going down the road as there were Tigers, Panzer IVs and StuGs with the German army behind them- Wow, we get to see old tanks that were shown in Girls Und Panzer.

Maki: They seem slower in real life, huh?

Nico: Of course the anime would make it faster, real life is where dreams go to die.

Shinji: Couldn't agree more.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Nico: How come today's chapter is so short?!

Arata: Umi-chan-senpai was the only importance here.

Nico: What about me?!

Arata: I don't know? Did you ask the director?

Nico: Who's the director?

Arata: Michael Bay.

Nico: What the fu-


	6. Chapter 6:- Katyusha

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 6:- Katyusha

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: I May Fall (feat. Casey Lee Williams) - Jeff Williams

-A few days after the group had left Germany and met up with Umi, they also came across Hanamaru, Ruby and Hotaru in Berlin as well but the three juniors were unable to follow their seniors as they had exams to attend to. The group then headed straight for Russia, which was Ukraine as they met up with Ayase Eli. After talking with Eli, the blonde wished to help them out-

Nico: Why are you guys playing a child's game?

Maki: It's fun. Crossorigin attacks!

Nico: Fun? It's cards, you just move it around and stuff!

Shinji: Why don't you play and I'll teach you.

Nico: I think I'll pass.

Maki: You're such a killer, Nico. You even ruined Umi's dream to find a perfect man for her.

Nico: Oh come on! I did say that real life is where dreams go to die, right?!

Arata: Oh! Maybe Nico-chan-senpai is the actual reason why dreams go to die! -Riko, You, Eli and Umi were laughing at the background-

Nico: What in the hell did you just say?!

Arata: Nico Nico Niiiiioooooooooooo- There. Dream's dead.

Nico: Yo-You just killed my move!

Arata: How the heck is "Nico Nico Nii!" a move?!

Nico: It's a super powerful technique that could hurt anyone!

Arata: Uh huh, like people's dreams?

Nico: Yeah- wait.. No! Hell no! And why are we still in Russia? Shouldn't we be going back to Japan to find your dad and kick his ass?

Arata: We still got time, let's just relax while we can and then we go and fight, then we can all relax again.

Nico: But..

Arata: No buts or I won't help you find a boyfriend who's like Shinji-kun!

Nico: Fine..

Riko: When did you make that sort of deal with her?

Arata: When I asked if she liked Shinji-kun.

You: Guys? I wanna ask you all a question.

-Everyone moved their attention to You-

You: Have you all, done it? As in "it".

Maki & Shinji: No.

Riko: I don't know..

Arata: Yes! -Riko then blushed madly as she closed her eyes and covered her face as she was embarrassed-

You: There we go, cute Riko-chan~

Riko: Y-You-chan, you're so mean!

You: Hehe~ Sorry but I was actually curious to know.

Arata: How about you, You-chan? Have you done it with someone special?

You: Nah, not yet. I actually plan to go study about the marine life, next year so I don't have time to get a boyfriend.

Nico: Ha! You're still a virgin!

You: Yes but you're older than me and you don't even have a boyfriend and you're also a virgin.

Nico: -She'd put her face on Eli's chest and got depressed as Eli rubbed her head slowly and cheered her up-

Arata: You just destroyed the Nicotine(Nico)!

You: ...I-I think I did! Achievement unlocked!

Eli: By the way, if we're gonna be attacking your father's gang, shouldn't we be in pairs and does Sakurauchi-san know how to fight.

Arata: Riko-chan took sword lessons from Hotaru-kun so she knows how to get around with a sword, but in pairs I guess I'll be with Riko-chan and You-chan while Maki-san will be with Shinji-kun and Nico-chan-senpai and Eli-chan-senpai will be with Umi-chan-senpai.

Umi: That's a lot of "Chan-senpai" to type down..

Arata: Director's decision, it ain't mine.

Eli: Maybe we should wait until that boy, Hotaru-san finishes his exams and have him to join us. His long sword may come in handy.

Arata: That's what I was thinking but are you willing to wait another month just for him when You-chan has a fleet of her own?

Eli: I can see your point- -In the background, the city was playing the song "Katyusha" as old WWII tanks were around the streets- Katyusha-san's back.

Maki: Katyusha? You mean she's real?!

Eli: Of course she's real, you thought she was fake?

Maki: When she was in Girls und Panzer, I did think so.

Shinji: You see, Yazawa. Real life is where dreams partially come back to life.

Nico: Shut up, they still die anyway.

Riko: Nico-san, has any of your dreams come true?

Nico: One.

Riko: Which was?

Nico: Getting a cheese cake at 12 in the morning.

Umi: Nico-chan..You're so sad.

Maki: Oh my..

Eli: Poor..Poor.. Nico-chan.

Nico: S-Shut up! Don't pity me! You all should be happy that I can get a cheese cake at 12 in the morning! Ha!

Arata: Do you get ice cream with it?

Nico: Yeah! Always.

Eli: Oh! Poor...Poor Nico-chan..

Nico: What the fu-?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: Why is this chapter so short?!

Arata: Only the next few chapters will be a bit more important.

Nico: Goddamn it!


	7. Chapter 7:- Barking Cerberus

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 7:- Barking Cerberus

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: Spider Dance - SharaX

-Explosions and gun shots were heard from a distance as the location changed from Russia to Shanghai of China. A battle took place in a hotel as Chinese gang members were flying back across the lobby as Maki, Eli and Umi walked through the entrance of the hotel-

Arata: You know the plan! Set up the trap and lure the boss into your hands.

Maki: Got it.

Shinji: I don't like this plan.

Arata: Oh stop being so overprotective and just let your hot sister seduce the rich man.

Hotaru: Arata-senpai. We got incoming. -He pointed at the street corner as he walked back slowly to Arata as the large group of mafia members were running towards the group with swords, knives and steel bats in their hands- (Hotaru joined Arata and the group after his exams from the past month as he still has his long sword and now has long gray hair that reaches his back)

Arata: You-chan!

You: Right! -She then whistled as the back of a white military van then opened up as You and her navy men drew out their rifles and started firing at the members who ran to them, the mafia members all fell to the ground and were badly wounded but were still alive-

Riko: Airsoft ammo, huh? I guess this avoids killing and is cheaper than real ammo.

Arata: Yeah! And if I were to kill foreigners, I'll get banned from coming back here.

Riko: You really think you wanna come back here? Where no one understands you and you don't even understand them?

Arata: I guess not but Nico-chan-senpai knows how to speak Chinese!

You: Pfft! You call that Chinese? -She asked as she chuckled and pointed at Nico-

Nico: -She spoke in a terrible Chinese accent with a bit of Japanese slang to a mafia gang member as she was fighting him- Wo pa ni!(I'll slap you) Wǒ huì mǎi dàmǐ!(I will buy rice) Xǐshǒujiān zài nǎlǐ! (Where is the bathroom)

You: I-I'm trying not to be rude but I can't help myself but to laugh. -She started laughing madly at how Nico was speaking-

-In the elevator to the top floor, Maki, Eli amd Umi wore rich black dresses and were in their formal wear as they had their guns with them as well, once they reached the top, they walked out and opened a door that was right in front of them and entered it, as soon as they entered it, Maki sat down on the chair as Eli sat on the left hand corner while Umi sat on the right. Eli would then get a glass of margarita while Maki had a glass of wine in her left hand and had a fake cigarette in her right hand as she sat crossed legged, in a few minutes time, a Chinese man with a black suit and had silver rings on his fingers walked into the room with two guards beside him, the two guards then pointed their guns at the girls but the man told them to not shoot-

Man: I do not remember ordering girls up to my room.

Maki: You speak Japanese? It's good to know that you do. I just came here to tell you that I want you~

Man: W-What?

Maki: I w-a-n-t y-o-u~ -She spoke in an arousing tone as she walked up to the man and had her hand on his chest as she slowly moved her hand down to his legs- Do you not want to?

Man: Heh. If that's what you want then you should've just asked~ A girl like you would go to waste~

Maki: Is that so? Then how about we do it here? Right now while everyone is watching?

-Umi blushed slightly as she found what Maki said to be too lewd for her to handle-

Man: How can I say "no" to that? -He would then slowly kiss Maki on the neck as she moaned softly, thus arousing him even more as he started groping Maki's breasts as she moaned louder and her face was completely red-

Maki: -She thought to herself- N-No...I don't want this... He's not kind, handsome or even cute and sexy like Shinji...S-Stop..Please.. -She then moaned as the man started french kissing Maki on the lips as Maki was slowly getting teary-

Eli: M-Maki-chan..

-The back of the man's head started bleeding as he stopped kissing Maki and he passed out as the two guards that were next to the man were killed as their skulls were smashed, as Maki looked at the three dead men, tears were flowing down her cheeks as she then look up to see Shinji with an airsoft shotgun on his left hand and a riot shield on his right as he looked down at Maki as he was breathing heavily and his eyes were completely blank as it showed the eyes of a killer-

Umi: Oh-Oh no..

Maki: S-Shinji?

Shinji: Nee-chan..Are you alright? What did he do to you?

Maki: I-I'm fine..He kissed my neck, grope my breasts and french kissed me..

Shinji: ! -He then pointed the shotgun at the back of the man's head as the man was slowly getting up but was in serious pain, Shinji would then step on the man's back and shot him on the head, multiple times until the man died-

Maki: Shinji..

Shinji: No one is allowed to violate my sister. Their sins will be remembered. -He said as he stepped on the man's neck and crushed the neck with his foot. it was then Maki would hug her brother tightly and rub her face on his shirt- Nee-chan..

Maki: I'm sorry that you had to see that. Eli-chan and Umi-chan would've been able to kill them.

Shinji: -He then patted her on the head and smiled gently- It doesn't matter as long as you are safe. Objective complete, we'll now head back to Arata as our job is to just kill this man since he has connections with Arata's dad.

-The four of them then left the room and went down the elevator together as Maki and Shinji were holding hands, once they arrived to the lobby and walked out to the entrance, they saw the others having a snack together with a few hundred guys on the roads and streets, all passed out-

Arata: Hey! You're right on time! Dumpling? -He offered a plate of dumplings to the four that just arrived as Arata and the rest were sitting at the back of the military van-

Maki: N-No thanks.. Why aren't you guys preparing to leave?

Hotaru: We can't leave with all of the bodies around now can we?

Maki: I guess not but why aren't you guys clearing the bodies then?

Riko: We're taking a break, they're doing it. -You, Nico and some of her men were moving the bodies to the side of the road to clear a path-

Nico: I'm hungry! Feed me!

Arata: You have arms and legs too, don't you? Why don't you come over and feed yourself?

Nico: How the hell do you expect me to eat when I have to carry this bast- Eek! -She screamed softly as she looked down to see that the man she was pulling to the side of the road was awake and was looking up her skirt, Nico then screamed loudly and started kicking and stepping on the man's face as she started speaking Chinese randomly- Wǒ xǐhuān wèishēngzhǐ! (I like toilet paper)

You: There she goes, yelling out nonsense again..

Nico: Hey shut up! You don't have a perv looking up your skirt!

You: That's because I don't wear a skirt, I wear navy shorts.

Nico: Ah, double standards!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

Maki: I wasn't really pleased with this chapter.

Shinji: Likewise.

Arata: Oh come on now, didn't you guys think that the seduction scene was kinda intense?

Nico: So intense that you could just scream?

Shinji: It's so intense that I wanna kill the director.

Director: Hey! Leave me out of this! I'm just directing this shit, I didn't write anything!


	8. Chapter 8:- Maki and Shinji PART 2

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 8:- Maki and Shinji PART 2

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: Megalotrousle - SharaX

Maki: A day off, huh?

Shinji: To think that we're in a middle of a gang war and suddenly Arata tells us to have a day off.

Maki: Of all places, why here in France?

Shinji: He wanted to have a romantic date with Sakurauchi so he brought us all here. Yazawa, Watanabe, Sonoda-san, Ayase-san and Hotaru went on a tourist trip so the two of us are alone for the whole day.

-It was then the two of them were sitting down on the hotel couch as they were sitting close to each other but were looking away from each other as they were both blushing. Maki had her legs crossed as she twirled her hair while Shinji also had his legs crossed as his hands were in his pocket-

Maki: D-Do you wanna..Go out?

Shinji: I guess we could. -Both of their hands slowly got together as they both held hands and got up together as they were both blushing as the two then left and went out of their room and walked around the streets as the two attracted a lot of attention as they were walking down the streets, some photographers took a few pictures of them as they were curious to see Shinji to have different eye colours than regular people- (Shinji has mixed eye colour which are yellow and red on one side each as Shinji was originally born with yellow eyes like his father but his left eye had a sort of infection as it turned red instead of yellow and his vision is somewhat unclear and blurry for him sometimes)

Photographer: Excuse me! You two! Yes! You two are so gorgeous together! Please, if its not too much trouble, could you two be my models for a few photo sessions for a wedding art design? You'll get to keep the pictures for free if you want!

Maki: Wedding photo session? -She'd look up at Shinji as he nodded and Maki nodded at the man happily as the man brought the couple into a sort of building and as they entered, there were a large group of people with bags and cameras as Maki and Shinji were separated by the people and had to get dress and get their makeup on, after a few minutes, Shinji was done as he had worn a white suit with black gloves and a grey tie as many of the girls squealed at the sight of him, after awhile when Maki was done, she came out of a room as she worn a wedding dress and had hair ornaments around her head with a black bow on the side of her chest, the two look at each other as they blushed and were happy at the sight as they got close together and held their hands and looked at each other, the photographers started taking their pictures as they loved how natural the two were but none of them knew that they were siblings-

Shinji: So this is what you'd look like in a wedding dress, huh? It suits you. It shows your actual eye colour. -He said as he lifted Maki's hand and kissed her hand softly as she chuckled softly-

Maki: And this is what you look like in a suit? More handsome than I thought you would look and you look very...Very...-She leaned on his chest as she looked up at him and whispered in a very arousing tone- Very sexy.

Shinji: Is that so? I would say the same for you too. -He was slightly aroused by what Maki said as he chuckled and held her hand and kissed her lips passionately as all the girls squealed while the guys awed in sync and took their pictures, it was soon then that Maki's face was completely red as she was leaning on Shinji as she was breathing heavily and her cheeks were really red- N-Nee-chan?

Maki: I'm sorry.. But I'm a little bit turned on right now...Ju-Just trying to control myself.. -Shinji would then hug her tightly in his arms and french kissed her passionately as everyone gasped and were in awe as the photographers took their pictures, as Shinji was french kissing her, she was moaning softly and as they stopped kissing, their saliva from kissing was visible as they moved back a little-

Photographer: Best photo session in the world!

-In a few hours after the photo session, the two left and were thanked by the photographers and make up artists as Maki and Shinji were given over a few dozen photos. After the photo session, the two went out to continue their date as they went to have lunch and went shopping together until it was late at night as the two then returned back to their hotel room, as the two got back to their room, Shinji lied down on the bed as he was exhausted from going out the whole day, Maki would then get on top of him and sat on his body and kissed his lips gently as her cheeks were red and she was looking at Shinji with lust in her eyes while Shinji placed a hand on her cheek and moved her hair back at her ear as they both smiled at each other as Maki started to undress herself by taking her shirt off as Shinji then turned her around on the bed and pinned her down on the bed and kissed her neck slowly as Maki was moaning for each time he kissed her neck as she was blushing madly- -(CENSORSHIP)-

-After a few hours, their clothes were on the floor as they were both under the blanket and were in the same bed as the looked at each other happily and kissed each other-

Maki: 君の事が好きです. (I love you)

Shinji: 私もあなたが好き (I love you too)

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Nico: Maki, you lucky bastard.

You: Aww~ Nico-chan are you jealous?

Nico: Hell no! They both had *** for hours! And how come we can't see it?!

You: This is a teen show, we can't show anything over the border!

Nico: Damn you restrictions!


	9. Chapter 9:- Hold my hand

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 9:- Hold my hand

Opening: 夢灯籠 - RADWIMPS

Ending: Black Bullet - fripside(Cover by Lollia. feat. dj-jo)

-Riko and Arata were walking down the street, surrounded by buildings and French couples as Riko held onto Arata's hand tightly as she was slightly nervous in being in a different country, as they were walking down the street, they saw a street band with their instruments but they were talking to each other on what song they should play until they saw Arata and Riko and then look at each other as the band then approached them-

Man 1: Hey! You know how to sing? The two of you.

Arata: Yeah...?

Girl 1: Which part of Asia are you from?

Riko: J-Japan..

Man 1: Could you two sing a song together? We'll treat ya'll to dinner tonight and celebrate! Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Dennis, I lead the band and I'm from Austria!

Arata: The name's Arata and her name is Riko.

Riko: -She'd bow to the group as she's not used to formalities of foreign countries-

Arata: I guess we could sing a song or two together, we haven't sung together in a few months now.

Riko: Yeah, I guess it would be fun. Let's sing!

Arata: Oh! You just got excited! How cute~ -He'd then snuggle Riko happily as she blushed while being embarrassed that she was being snuggled and kissed in public, it was then the couple went up to the band and grabbed the microphone and sang the song "光るなら" together-

Ameagari no niji mo

Rin to saita hana mo

Irozuki afuredasu

Akaneiro no sora

Aogu kimi ni ano hi

Koi ni ochita

Shunkan no DORAMACHIKKU

FIRUMU no naka no hitoKOMA mo

Kienai yo

Kokoro ni kizamu kara

Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshiete kureta

Kurayami mo hikaru nara

Hoshizora ni naru

Kanashimi mo egao ni mou kakusanaide

Kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi o terasu kara

Nemuri mo wasurete

Mukaeta asahi ga

Yatarato tsukisasaru

Teikiatsu hakobu

Zutsu datte wasureru

Kimi ni aeba

Seijaku wa ROMANCHIKKU

Koucha ni toketa SHUGAA no youni

Zenshin ni meguru yo kimi no koe

Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo egao o kureta

Namida mo hikaru nara

Ryuusei ni naru

Kizutsuita sono te o mou hasanaide

Negai o kometa sora ni

Ashita ga kuru kara

Michibiite kureta hikari wa kimi da yo

Tsurarete boku mo hashiridashita

Shiranu ma ni KUROSUshi hajimeta

Hora ima da soko de hikaru nara

Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshietekureta

Kurayami wa owaru kara

Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshiete kureta

Kurayami mo hikaru nara

Hoshizora ni naru

Kanashimi mo egao ni mou kakusanaide

Kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi o terasu kara

Kotae wa itsudemo guuzen? Hitsuzen?

Itsuka eranda michi koso unmei ni naru

Nigirishimeta sono kibou mo fuan mo

Kitto futari o ugokasu hikari ni naru kara

-As they were singing, crowds of people came around them and applauded and cheered for them, after they sang, everyone in the crowd cheered happily as Arata and Riko smiled at each other happily, the two would then get closer to each other and kissed passionately as the crowed cheered and awed in sight, later on the two left the band even though they were offered to have dinner with them but Riko and Arata wanted to spend some time together alone, the two went ice skating in a while later as Riko was a natural ice skater along with Arata, the two would constantly hold hands together as they were ice skating together, most people were jealous of the couple while some found them to be cute as they looked happy as they were ice skating together, hours passed as they went to have their dinner together in a romantic restaurant, when time came for them to leave, Riko's face was completely red as she passed out from drinking wine so Arata had to carry her back to the hotel, as they reached the hotel room, he put Riko down on the bed and as he was about to go change, Riko would grab him by the shoulder from behind and pulled him back as he was on top of her, her eyes were slightly watery and her face was completely red as she would then wrap her arms around his neck and french kissed Arata on the lips passionately and as they were kissing, Riko would moan softly then slowly undress Arata's top-

Arata: Ri-Riko-chan?

Riko: Just..This one last time.. For me. -She would then passionately kiss Arata on the lips as she slowly undress herself on bed as she was kissing him- -(CENSORSHIP)-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: Everybody is getting laid!

You: I'm not.

Nico: Shut up, with your body, you could get laid anytime.

You: Yay!


	10. Chapter 10:- The Last Kiss

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 10:- The Last Kiss

Opening: Silver Sky - Nano

Ending: Aoi Tori - Asami Imai

-Back in the town of Uchiura as the group were in the bar, patiently waiting for Ayumi to appear but for some odd reason, Riko was feeling anxious and was nervous until the door of the bar opened as Ayumi and a group of gang members appeared behind Ayumi-

Arata: Why are you back here?

Ayumi: To talk, since you killed many of my subordinates from across the globe.

Arata: Then I hope you understand that you can't beat me here. So why don't you just go away, hm?

Ayumi: Yeah. Sure, I'll go away. Only when she follows. -He said as he pointed at Riko as everyone's eyes turned to Riko-

Arata: Riko-chan? You're joking! Haha! As if she'll follow- -A sword was then pointed at the tip of his throat as Riko held a sword to his throat- R-Riko-chan...?

Riko: I'm sorry Arata... I have to go.

You: Riko-chan! Hey! You can't just switch sides!

Maki: Riko-san..

Shinji: Sakurauchi... -He then slowly shook his side from side to side as he looked disappointed in her-

Arata: W-Why...?

Riko: I can't say...I just...I'm so sorry.. -She said as she gave Arata a quick kiss on the lips and ran straight to Ayumi as tears could be seen, as she followed Ayumi and his members, they left the bar and went somewhere else-

Hotaru: I don't understand...Why would she leave?

Maki: Perhaps she was threatened or blackmailed?

Eli: Or maybe she just thought of switching sides and does not want to be with Arata-san?

You: Hmm... What do you think, Arata-kun...? -Everyone in the pub looked at Arata as their eyes widened and were in complete shock as Arata was sitting down on a chair with his face facing down and his hands were covering his eyes but tears could been seen as it was dropping through his hands- Arata-kun..

-In a hotel building in Numazu City, everyone of Ayumi's members were gathered there as Riko stood beside Ayumi as she looked depressed and frustrated at the same time, Ayumi smirked as he was sitting down on a chair as he slowly moved his arm to Riko's butt and tried to grope her butt as Riko then slapped his hand away strongly-

Ayumi: Ow! You're feisty, huh?

Riko: I only agreed to work with you for the time being and not work for you. Anything shameless, I will not hesitate to kill.

Ayumi: And here I thought you were soft and pure but you're just plain evil! Haha! You're my type of girl! But once this is over, you will be mine. -He got up from his seat and got close to Riko as he lifted her chin up slowly as Riko was glaring at him- Such murderous eyes, I like it~

Riko: You digusting pig.. -She then turned away quickly and walked away from Ayumi and went into her own hotel room, as she entered the room, she closed the door quickly and leaned on it as she sighed and was in tears- Why am I doing this? -In a few minutes time she took a shower and was in her pajamas as she had her hair down and it was on her right shoulder with a scrunchie tied to her hair, she then walked up to the glass window and look outside as she could see the bar from where she was. Riko would then look at her phone to see Arata's phone number as she wanted to call him but she hesitated and was afraid that he might get angry at her, so she turned her phone off and went straight to bed but as soon as she lied down on the bed and hugged the pillow, she couldn't stop thinking about Arata and was worried about him as she was getting teary- Arata.. I miss you already..

-In the bar, Arata was sitting down on a couch as he was still depressed as everyone in the bar were trying to comfort him while they work but nothing cheered Arata up. Maki and Shinji were talking to each other on how they should help Arata as Nico and Hotaru were singing karaoke on the ground floor while Umi and Eli were playing darts. You sat next to Arata, trying to make him happy as she never left his side from the past few hours-

Arata: I miss her..

You: Eh?

Arata: I miss Riko-chan..

You: Then you should call her!

Arata: No..I just can't...Maybe...Maybe she really doesn't want to be with me. I guess being together just wasn't meant to be- -He was then slapped on the face strongly by You- O-Ow..

You: I'm sorry Arata-kun, but you need to wake up! You guys were obviously meant to be! She has been by your side for 4 years now and has never said anything bad about you nor complained! Whenever I say your name to her, she'd just blush and get nervous like as if she's still a High School student! She always talks about you and compliments about you, thinks about you and your life and health and she's also afraid of you of getting mad at her! Which is annoying that the only subject she can come up with is you Arata-kun.

Arata: So you're saying..?

You: Her reason for leaving you this afternoon wasn't because she didn't love you anymore but was because she loves you so much that she had to leave you!

Arata: I don't understand..

You: Ugh! Damn it, Arata-kun! It's obvious that Riko-chan still loves you very much but she just can't tell you or us why she had to switched sides, perhaps she has a plan or she was blackmailed into joining your father's side. I don't know! But we're gonna get her back, okay?

Arata: Y-Yeah! We will get her back!

You: That's the spirit! Now listen! I want you to go upstairs, take a shower, change, have dinner and get some rest, okay? Don't do this for me but do this for Riko-chan, I'm sure she would want you to rest well and not be stressed out...So...Please?

Arata: R-Right..Yeah, sure. Thanks You-chan. -He would then give You a hug as he then just sat on the couch after hugging You-

You: Why aren't you going?

Arata: My ass is stuck to the couch. -You would chuckle softly as she called Maki and Shinji to help him up and send him back to his apartment and take care of him until then as You would watch over the bar for him-

-After awhile as Arata had eaten, showered and changed, he was lying on his bed as Maki and Shinji were in the living room, Arata would toss and turn on the bed as he then hugged a hugging pillow as he started crying softly as he smelled the pillow as it had Riko's scent on it-

Arata: Riko-chan...I'm gonna get you back, even if it means my life..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Nico: Nico Nico Nii!

Hotaru: Um...Eh? Oh... H-Hota Hota Ruu!

Nico: Damn! That was cute!

Hotaru: Really? Maybe I should show this to Ruby-chan.

Nico: Who the hell is Ruby?!


	11. Chapter 11:- Sword to the throat

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 11:- Sword to the throat

Opening: Silver Sky - Nano

Ending: Singing! - Hikasa Yoko

-In the hotel, Riko was walking through the hallways with a sword in her hand, she wore a formal dark red dress and had a grenade on her right hand, she went down the elevator and went to the lobby, as the elevator door opened to the lobby, she pulled the lock for the grenade and toss it into the lobby and closed the elevator door and went to the top floor as an explosion startled everyone in the whole building as over 20-30 members in the lobby were killed from the grenade itself. Riko then drew out her sword as the elevator door opened as she would then walk out of it as she glared at Ayumi who was looking out in the window with his hands in his pockets-

Riko: Ayumi-san. I think its time for you to go.

Ayumi: Go? I'm still on vacation until next month. -He then turned around as his eyes widened at the sight of Riko's sword at the tip of his throat as she was glaring at him with the eyes of a murderer- Wow. You're absolutely perfect, you have the eyes of a killer. Exactly what I've been looking for!

Riko: Be quiet or you won't be able to talk for even breath.

-Ayumi smirked as he quickly moved to the side, grabbed Riko's arm and turned her around by force as he was hurting her arm as she then dropped her sword-

Ayumi: You're strong, smart and beautiful but you're surprisingly foolish. Didn't your ex-boyfriend ever tell you to watch who you fight against?

Riko: Ah! H-He's...Not my ex!

Ayumi: You may say that he's not but he is! You belong to me and me only! With you being this weak, I could do whatever I want to your fragile and small body of yours. -He had his head close to hers as he slowly breathed into her ears as Riko started shaking and was getting teary, Ayumi would then toss her to the side as she fell to the ground, he would then grab her sword and toss it back to her- Now leave and make sure that if you really want to kill me, try something less obvious instead of blowing up the whole lobby. -He said as he turned back to the window and looked out into the moon as Riko grabbed her sword and swung it at Ayumi but he blocked the attack with a knife he had- Foolish girl. Do you want to be tainted or do you want to live to see Arata again? -He asked as he took out another knife from his back- 35 years of knife combat training, I could slice off your throat in a second if I wanted to. Now leave before I change my mind. -Riko then withdrew her sword and walked to back to the elevator and went back to her room, as she got to her room, she slammed the door shut strongly and tossed her sword on the couch as she jumped straight onto her bed and cried loudly in fear-

-In Arata's apartment, Shinji was making a few glasses of tea as Maki had brought over their pet "Rin", which grew up into a full adult Cheetah in a few months time while Arata was on a laptop, typing out an email to someone-

Maki: So? When will we be making our move?

Arata: Soon.

Maki: Soon? You have got to be kidding me! Riko-san is being held captive or something by your so called father and who knows what might happen to her!

Arata: I have every confidence that she has the abilities to protect herself and maybe she has a plan as well.

Maki: Are you really sure that she may be able to get out of that hotel? Alive?

Arata: -He looked at Maki as he began to worry slightly- I..Don't know.. But I already have a plan and it will be simple but also complicated at the same time.

Maki: How so?

Arata: It's still too early to tell. When the time comes, we will make our move and kill Ayumi.

Shinji: You really wanna kill him, huh? He's your father after all.

Arata: He may be my father but he never once raised me properly nor has he ever gave me a perfect childhood.

Shinji: I guess we're both on the same boat, huh?

Arata: Yup. Oh and I heard that you found yourself a new job, Shinji-kun?

Shinji: I'll start working on the 2nd of January.

Arata: What are you working as?

Maki: He's working as a Music Composer in a game company called Eagle Jump.

Arata: Isn't the company in Tokyo?

Shinji: Yeah but it's only like a 20 minute walk but if I were to use a car I'll most likely get there in 15 minutes from here to the office building.

Arata: What about traffic?

Shinji: It's in a really quiet area so there won't be traffic there, besides, have you ever seen me late?

Arata: Ah, good point.

Maki: He's always on time on everything or he comes too early but never arrives to a meetup or anything late.

Arata: Always clear on the time, huh? Good for you and how's Dia-chan-senpai?

Maki: Kurosawa? She's still trying to get me to like her.

Shinji: Nee-chan just wants to bully her in everything although Dia-senpai won once.

Arata: Oh? Won in what?

Shinji: Organizing time tables, shifts or anything like that. She's organized and clean and there's never such thing as "You're late" or "We don't have time".

Maki: Yeah...She's a pain..But she's the only reason why I can be so organized in the hospital.

Arata: Yet you do not like her!

Maki: She came onto Shinji in public and used excuses! How can I not dislike her?!

Arata: You're such a tsundere.

Maki: Sh-Shut up!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: Who's single?

You: I am!

Nico: I'm asking the guys!

Hotaru: I'm not!

Nico: Nobody asked you!

You: Why are you so desperate to look for a boyfriend?

Nico: What the fu-?! I'm a girl too! I am an adult and I have needs to look for love too, you know?!

Hotaru: I'm sure if you ask Arata-senpai or Shinji-senpai, they might able to hook you up with someone.

Nico: I did ask. Then I realized that I came on a bit too desperate..

You: Then go and make an account on one of those online dating sites and find a guy there.

Nico: Ew! Hell no! I ain't gonna do that! What if I get hooked up with some fat disgusting guy or something?!

Hotaru: I feel bad for fat people. Sorry fat people. -He looked at the audience and apologized to them-

Nico: Hey! Don't do that! What if this gets put onto the bloopers?!

You: This is a show?

Nico: Oh my god!


	12. Chapter 12:- Blood for Blood

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 12:- Blood for Blood

Opening: Silver Sky - Nano

Ending: ミレナリオ - ELISA

-Maki and Nico were walking together in the streets of Tokyo as they were wearing their former school uniforms on a weekday-

Nico: Why do we have to wear our uniforms anyway?

Maki: Like what Arata said, it is to attract Ayumi's gang members to us, apparently their lunch is high school girls. Disgusting.

Nico: So how should we bring them to us? Lure them into an alleyway and beat them up?

Maki: Too simple and it's an obvious trap, just do nothing for now and we'll attract them for sure.

Nico: After we do, then what?

Maki: Kick them in the crotch, knee them on the face, punch their stomachs and crack their necks.

Nico:.. You're a horrible person.

Maki: I'm rich, pretty and happily in love so it really doesn't matter.

Nico: Bitchy much?

Maki: What...?

Nico: Nothing.

Maki: Come on, repeat what you just said.

Nico: You're such a cocky bitch now aren't you? You want everything to go your way.

Maki: Oh? Says the one who has a big mouth who can always lie to her friends.

Nico: Say something else and I'll break that pretty face of yours.

Maki: Speak louder and I'll break those puny legs of yours. -Nico then snapped as she then jumped and punched Maki on her cheek strongly as Nico grabbed Maki by the tie but Maki then grabbed Nico by the tie and head butted her strongly until Nico took a few steps back as her forehead started bleeding- You're an idiot, Nico. A complete idiot.

Nico: -She was looking down at the ground as she was bleeding from the forehead, people were watching them from a distance. Nico slowly moved her head up and glared at Maki. From Nico's long sleeves, two sub machine guns popped out from her sleeves as she then pointed them at Maki- I'll kill you.

Maki: Hmph! -She quickly put her hands at the back of her uniform and took out two white glocks and pointed them at Nico. From the sight of the guns, a lot of the people panicked. Nico then started shooting at Maki but as soon as she started firing, her bullets did not hit anyone as she saw Shinji with the riot shield on as he protected Maki and himself from being shot while hugged Maki with his left arm- S-Shinji..?

Shinji: Unforgivable. Unpleasant. Unlikable and unthinkable. -He said as he approached Nico and grabbed her guns and tossed them away as he looked down at her and glared at her-

Nico: S-Shinji...?

Shinji: Do not ever come near my sister ever again or you'll lose your legs. -He threatened Nico as she nodded and got teary as Shinji then turned to Maki and walked her back home while Nico stared at his back from a distance-

-Arata appeared behind Nico as he patted her on the head softly as she turned around to see him as she got teary and hugged Arata as she was afraid, Arata would then pick up the guns and walk with Arata and Nico back to the bar. As Maki and Shinji reached back home, Shinji was tending to Maki's wounds as he placed a band aid on Maki's cheek-

Maki: She started it by calling me a bitch..

Shinji: I don't want to hear it.

Maki: What?

Shinji: Nee-chan. You're at the age where you should be more kinder and mature around your friends and not act the same. You're no longer a doctor's daughter. You're a doctor yourself now and a doctor must not act this way around his or her friends and fight.

Maki: But I..

Shinji: No excuses or we're not doing it.

Maki: Okay.. But can I at least say one thing?

Shinji: What?

Maki: I love you! -Shinji would then blush madly as he put the medical kit back in the drawer and turned away from Maki as he got embarrassed, Maki would then chuckle softly and walked up to him and hugged him from behind- Once we're done with rescuing Riko-san and getting rid of Arata-kun's dad, why don't we have a day off and have a bit of fun?

Shinji: Sure. I'd like that. -He'd turn around to Maki as he gently placed his lips on hers as they kissed passionately-

-In the Ohara hotel in Riko's room, Riko was cleaning her sword as she looked out the window and stared at the ocean-

Riko: I wanna swim with Arata..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You: Alright! What should we do?

Hotaru: No preview with Nico-senpai.

You: Yeah! Let's talk about the future series after Megamax!

Hotaru: Do you think we have enough time?

You: I think we do. Alright! After Megamax, we will be in the next season called Moon-

-Internet gets disconnected as Arata pulled the plug for the Wi-Fi-


	13. Chapter 13:- I'm Right Here

Love Live! Megamax!

Chapter 13:- I'm right here

Opening: Silver Sky - Nano

Ending: Mirror Mirror (White Trailer)(Feat. Casey Lee Williams) - Jeff Williams

-Riko was playing the piano in the hotel's bar as she was singing the song "Mirror Mirror" whilst everyone in the bar was listening to her singing, some of the gang members were watching her from a distance as they were listening to her as well. As Riko was playing the piano, at the other side of the town in Arata's own bar, his members and friends were in the apartment's parking lot as they closed the bar for the day as some of the members were fixing a few vehicles while Arata and his friends were loading the weapons as You was having a meeting with her units-

Nico: Knives, swords, axes and all close combat weapons are all prepared.

Shinji: Armored vehicles and explosives are ready as well.

You: Over a few hundred men ready to go for the kill!

Arata: Already contacted Mari-chan?

Hotaru: Yeah, she said we could blow the whole hotel up because they wanna make a new one anyway and she just checked through the folders, no one is staying in the hotel except for Ayumi's gang members, Ayumi himself and Riko-senpai too.

Arata: Alright then. Let's head out. You-chan, your call.

You: Yeah! Alright folks! Zensoku Zenshin! Yosoro! -Her crewmen saluted to her as they all got into their vehicles and started the engines, the song "Red Like Roses Part II" started playing on the radio. A Merkava tank jumped right out of the parking lot entrance as it turned and sped across the town as the Merkava was being followed by over 20-30 armored Strykers behind its back, from a distance in the ocean, You's battleship pointed its cannons at the hotel while the carrier was launching attack choppers to the hotel at the same time-

Arata: Simple plan. Maki-san, Shinji-kun and Hotaru will head in first into the front lines. Umi-san, Eli-san and Nico-chan will go in after Maki-san's group and eliminate all the gang members in every hotel room with the help with a few groups of our troops, You-chan and I will find Riko-chan, bring her back and then kill Ayumi!

Shinji: Simple and easy. Why not?

-As the tank was speeding to the entrance of the hotel, two gang members saw the tank coming towards as they then jumped to the side to dodge the tank as it rammed into the entrance of the hotel as it fired a shot at the ground with its cannons, Arata's team then did as told as everyone started fighting. Hotaru and Maki were running right behind Shinji as he had his shield up, he rammed against a gang member to the wall as Maki jumped on Shinji's back and started shooting as Hotaru used his long sword to his advantage to reflect bullets and slice everyone in sight, Umi was firing her arrows at groups of gang members while Eli had a mini-gun as she fired an all out stream of bullets at her enemies while Nico ran up to the enemies quickly and stab their backs and shot their heads with a revolver-

You: Okay, this is a hotel, how are we suppose to find Riko-chan?! -The elevator opened up as Riko walked out of it and looked around, being confused- Oh! What are the odds? She's right there.

Riko: You-chan?! A-Arata! -She then noticed Arata running towards her as Riko got teary and happy as she opened her arms to him but as soon as Arata got close to Riko, she was shot in the chest by Ayumi as the man was laughing madly after he shot Riko. Arata was in shock to see Riko getting shock as she fell down onto Arata's arms, You then rushed up to Ayumi as she started beating him as she would punch and kick him everywhere as Ayumi vomited out blood, You would then kick the man's face strongly as his whole head started bleeding-

You: Sick bastard deserves to die. Arata-kun, let's get out of here!

Arata: R-Right.. -He carried Riko and went to the tank quickly as everyone retreated and drove away to the bar, as they were driving to the bar and Arata had Riko in his hands, the helicopters started firing their missiles and machine guns at the top of the hotel as it was slowly falling, the battleship then fired a shot at the bottom of the hotel as there was a huge explosion, the whole hotel then collapsed on Ayumi and his members, with the sight of the hotel being destroyed, everyone cheered happily except Arata who held onto Riko tightly in his arms, Maki walked up to Arata and check her body-

Maki: Oh? She's really tough. I can say at least that she has the will to live and she will live even after taking that shot right at her back, once we get back, I'll perform a surgery and remove the pieces of the bullet in her, then she's gonna need to rest for a few hours. -Arata got teary as he cried happily and thanked Maki as Maki smiled and patted Arata's head lightly-

-Hours in Arata's apartment as Maki was performing a surgery on Riko, she called Dia for help as well as Arata waited in the living room while everyone else was at the bar, waiting for Arata to come down to the bar. In awhile, Maki walked out of the bedroom and looked at Arata as she smiled at him and nodded at him as Arata smiled happily as he then entered the bedroom and saw Riko looking at him as she was smiling at him happily, he then got down on his knees as he was next to her, he would then kiss Riko on the lips passionately as they were both in tears as they were happy to see each other as Dia watched the two and smiled as she was happy to see them so happy, it was then, a crowed entered the room as a lot of people cried happily to see Riko being alive as You hugged both Arata and Riko as she was crying, a few of Arata's members were crying loudly, in a few hours time, everyone went back to their jobs as Arata was by Riko's side as he was sitting on a chair as he had his front body and head on the bed while having his arms to support his head, he slept as Riko was also sleeping, You came in to check on them as she saw the two sleeping, she would smile happily and then turned around as she closed the door and left them alone for awhile-

Arata: Riko-chan... -He mumbled softly in his sleep as he opened his eyes a little to see Riko as he saw her looking at him with a smile on her face as she had her hand on his head-

Riko: I'm right here.

-Time moved on as everyone's lives went back to normal. Arata proposed to Riko during Christmas Eve as Riko said yes and they are now happily engaged, Hotaru returned back to Berlin with Umi as he went back to see Ruby, Eli returned to Russia while You was promoted to an Admiral in the matter of months as she now has a fleet of her own, Nico bought a place of her own in Akihabara and is still in search of a boyfriend while Maki and Shinji went on their dates during Christmas. When time came, Nico and Maki made up and apologized to each other for what happened as they had not talked to each other for a few months after their fight but are back to being friends again thanks to Shinji-

-The end-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: Surprising ending!

You: What happens next?

Nico: I'm not gonna be in the next show so I don't know.

Hotaru: You-senpai and I will be in the next show! It's gonna be much better than this one apparently too!

You: Oh I can't wait!

Nico: Lucky bastards.

You: Don't worry Nico-chan~ We'll say a few words for you!

Nico: Like what?

Hotaru: Nico Nico Nii!

Nico: NO NO! Only I can do that!

You: Then no introductions for you~

Nico: Fuu-


End file.
